Vierte Sitzung
Vierte Sitzung: der Bunker Fliegen mit einer Valkyrie ist kein Vergleich zu eurer Landung mit dem Arvus Lighter. Die Sitze sind bequemer, die Gurte halten euch vernünftig fest in Kurven und die offenen Gunnery-Hatches lassen Frischluft hinein. So weit so gut. Doch bald wird euch bewusst, warum es diese vermeintlichen Annehmlichkeit an Bord gibt. Während euer Flieger Feindbeschuss ausweicht, werdet ihr in die Polster gedrückt, plötzliche Sturzflüge pressen euch in die Gurte und der ohrenbetäubende Lärm der Zugluft wird vom krachenden Donnern der Heavy Bolters in den Gunnery-Hatches untermalt. Fliegen ist und bleibt scheiße, befindet ihr. Eure versteckten Kameraden, Proudfoot und Cogboy, welche sich auf der gesicherten Palette unter der Allwetterplane an Streben festklammern, teilen eure Meinung nicht. Fliegen ist die Hölle, befinden sie. Eure Landung immerhin ist weniger ereignisreich als eure Erste. Sanft setzt die Valkyrie auf dem Platz des Friedens des Imperators auf und ihr schnallt euch, mit weichen Knien, ab. Der Platz liegt einige Kilometer abseits der Kampfhandlungen und die Stimmung ist entspannt, mit einer Ausnahme. Draußen wartet bereits ein voller Trupp Shocktrooper auf euch und die Körpersprache ihres Leutnants lässt darauf schließen, dass er auf Krawall gebürstet ist. Ihr hattet zwar eine eingehende Ersatzteil- und Reparaturorder in der Brückenfestung gefälscht, jedoch keine ausgehende Order in der Kommunikation des zu infiltrierenden Bunkers. So ist der auf euch wartende Leutnant alarmiert worden und verlangt nun euren Kommandeur zu sprechen. Nach kurzem Blickwechsel untereinander, zeigen die Finger eures Trupps einhellig auf Fio, welcher grade aus der Valkyrie steigt, die Palette im Schlepptau. Der nun folgende Streit, zwischen dem Ducal Engineer und dem Shocktrooper Leutnant, zieht schon bald eine kleinere Menschenmenge an, denn die aufbrausenden Egos der beiden Streitenden, lassen die Diskussion schnell eskalieren. Sich der Diskriminierung des Squats erfreuend, feuert Bucky den Streit aus der Ferne an, was schnell von den Umstehenden aufgenommen wird. Worte wie "dreckiger, kleiner Flüchtling" und "aufgeblasenes, nichtsnütziges Kannonenfutter" schmeißen sich die beiden Streithähne an den Kopf. Als der Leutnant nun das Volk des Engineers beleidigt und das Schreiben des Herzogs, was dem Squat großzügige Autorität ausstellt, auf Seite schlägt, platzt dem Engineer der Kragen. Eine Schlägerei bricht aus, unter dem Johlen der Umstehenden. Resigniert beobachten euer Trupp und der des Leutnants das Spektakel, mit Ausnahme Buckys natürlich, welcher sich an der Prügelei erfreut. Horatio nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und wendet sich an den Sergeant der Shocktrooper. Man könne doch schon einmal die Ersatzteile in den Bunker bringen, statt das teure Gerät hier draußen stehen zu lassen, es wäre schließlich Krieg und Ressourcen kostbar. Der Sergeant, im Wissen um die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Bunkers und die Größe seiner Garnison, stimmt zu. Einer der beiden Prügelnden würde sich durchsetzen und dann könne immer noch Reparatur durchgeführt, oder der Trupp fortgeschickt werden. So läd euer Trupp die Palette auf einen Hover-Lift und macht sich, von den Shocktroopern flankiert, auf den Weg zum Bunker. Ihr geht durch den Lieferanteneingang eines administratives Gebäudes und findet euch auf einer herabführenden Rampe wieder. Diese führt in einen gekrümmten Tunnel und alle bis auf drei der Shocktrooper beziehen Stellung an seinem Eingang. Als ihr die Kurve des Tunnels passiert, seht ihr vor euch drei Scannerringe, fest in den Wänden eingelassen. Noch ist euch nicht bewusst, was diese zu erfassen in der Lage sind und euer Trupp ist sich uneins, wie man die Scanner umgehen könnte. So uneins, dass ihr gezwungen seid, den ersten zu durchschreiten, um nicht auf zu fallen. Der Scanner schlägt aus. Es ist der ABC-Kampfstoffe-Scanner, wie sich herausstellt, und die Sprengladungen, welcher der Techpriest unter der Plane der Palette mitführt, lassen ihn ausschlagen. Alarmiert werden nun die HE-Lasergewehre der Shocktrooper auf euch gerichtet, mit dem Befehl eure Waffen nieder zu legen. Eine brenzlige Situation, welche, wie könnte es anders sein, von Horatio entschärft wird. Die Hydraulikflüssigkeit des Getriebeblocks auf der Palette würde den Scanner ausschlagen lassen, davor sei euer Trupp bereits gewarnt worden, es wäre aber normal. Dem Wort eines Fremden, wenn auch Teil der Ducal Guard, nicht ungeprüft vertrauend, beordert der Shocktrooper-Sergeant einen Techniker per Funk herbei. Mit mehr Glück als Verstand übersteht ihr so die erste Hürde, denn, in der Tat, bestätigt der Techniker, dass schlecht-raffiniertes Promethiumöl einen Ausschlag herbeiführen kann. Der Sergeant und der Techniker führen daraufhin ein kurzes Gespräch, was euer Trupp nutzt um kurz durch zu atmen. Und um die Palette "zufällig" an die Wand zu schieben, damit der Techpriest herauslugen und die Scanner identifizieren kann. Der zweite Scanner sei ein Lebensform- und Biomassescanner, der dritte prüfe auf Warpsignaturen, lässt er aufs Leiseste verlautbaren. So viel also zum passieren des zweiten Scanners. Dieser würde mit Cogboy und Belian unter der Paletten-Plane ebenfalls ausschlagen. Und zwei mysteriöse Ausschläge würde der Shocktrooper wohl nicht hinnehmen. Dieses Mal wird nicht lange im Flüsterton diskutiert, statt dessen bittet Horatio Bucky fünf Lho-Sticks zu essen, auf dass er krank erscheine und sich auf die Palette legen möge. Gesagt getan, keiner der beiden bedenkt in dieser Situation, dass bereits ein halber Lho-Stick hochtoxisch wäre. In Folge dessen, muss Bucky gar nicht vortäuschen, außerordentlich krank zu sein Er ist tödlich vergiftet worden, ob durch ihn selbst oder Horatio, wäre eine Diskussion für Rechtsgelehrte. Das Ergebnis ist das gleiche, Bucky bricht zusammen und beginnt sich zu erbrechen und defäkiert seine Uniform. Diesmal ist der Shocktrooper-Sergeant zwar alarmiert, aber nicht auf Grund von etwaigen Sicherheitsverstößen am Scanner, sondern er befürchtet, Bucky könnte durch biologische Kampfstoffe infiziert worden sein. Der erste Scanner wird frei geräumt und Bucky unter ihn gelegt. Nachdem hierbei, nach gründlicher Durchleuchtung, keine Kampfstoffe registriert werden, wird dem Trupp erlaubt, Bucky auf die Palette zu legen und sowohl Shocktrooper als auch euer Trupp eilen durch die letzten beiden Scanner, den Ausschlag des Zweiten ignorierend. Am Hauptschott angekommen, öffnet der Shocktroooper den Bunker durch biometrischen Handflächenscan und Passwort. Im Bunker angekommen, teilt sich euer Trupp auf. Bucky wird von Lester in die Medbay gebracht, während der Rest von euch zum Zwischenschott geführt wird, dessen Getriebe laut eurer "Order" ersetzt werden soll. Die drei anwesenden Shocktrooper brechen auf, um Meldung beim Bunkerkommandanten zu machen. Alleine gelassen, beginnt ihr umgehend mit der Vorbereitung der Bunker-Sabotage. Horatio hält Ausschau nach einem Dataport, in welchem sich der Techpriest einhacken kann. Einmal gefunden, schiebt ihr die Palette "auf Seite", um dem Techpriest ein ungesehenes Einloggen unter der Plane zu ermöglichen. Sofort ertönt Gemaule, Horatio könne Steckdosen nicht von Dataports unterscheiden, man möge Cogboy samt Palette näher an die Wandkonsolen neben dem Zwischenschott rücken. Der Trupp täuscht nun eifrig die Vorbereitung der Schottreparatur vor. Werkzeug wird verteilt, die Palette näher an das Schott gestellt, die Plane gelockert und die Kontrollkonsolen demontiert. Unter der gelockerten Plane kriechen ungesehen die Mechadendriten des Techpriests in die Schottsteuerung, loggen sich in die Sekundärsysteme des Bunkers ein und rufen Daten ab. Cogboy teilt euch mit, dass er die Gebietspläne gefunden hat und erklärt euch den Aufbau des Bunkers. Außerdem findet er die Steuerung der Sicherheitskameras, ruft die Feeds der verschiedenen Räume ab, teilt euch mit, wieviele Gegner sich derzeit im Bunker befinden und dupliziert den Feed des Eingangsbereichs, um endlich ein wenig Privatsphäre für die Missetaten des Trupps zu schaffen. Aber wartet, da ist noch mehr! Er kontrolliert zudem das Stromnetz und kann nun nach Belieben die Energie in den Räumen vor und hinter dem Zwischenschott kontrollieren, welche auf separaten Stromkreisen laufen. Verdammt praktisch, so ein Techpriest. Dann kommt er zum wichtigsten Fund. Eine der Subroutinen der Primärsysteme ist ebenfalls mit der Zwischenschott-Steuerung verbunden. Sein UI teilt ihm keine weiteren Daten mit, außer, dass er "Schließen" und "Öffnen" anwählen kann. Nach dieser Offenbarung, diskutiert ihr mit euren Kameraden, was davon gewählt werden soll. Nichts davon an zu wählen, steht anscheinend nicht zur Diskussion. Man einigt sich, mit einer Stimme Mehrheit, schließen sei stets besser als öffnen. Gesagt, getan. Der Techpriest wählt "Schließen" an und ein 5-Minuten-Timer springt in seine Exosicht. Unter plötzlichem Zeitdruck stehend, befürchtet ihr, es könne sich um die Schließung des Zwischenschotts handeln. Proudfoot legt unter der Plane schonmal sein Scharfschützengewehr auf die Wachen am Ende des Ganges an, welcher auf der anderen Seite des Schotts tiefer in den Bunker führt. Leichte Panik macht sich breit. Was tun? ° Meanwhile in the Medbay: Bucky wird kurzfristig wach, auf einem OP-Tisch liegend. Über ihn gebeugt, steht eine gepanzerte Nonne, welche durch einen kleinen Einschnitt in seine Bauchhöhle seinen Magen ausräumt, während Lester ihr assistiert. "Kein Kautabak, du Held..." vermag Bucky die Nonne nicht murmeln hören, sediert wie er ist. Als Bucky das nächste Mal wach wird, ist seine OP-Wunde mit Synthskin verschlossen und er hängt an einem Elektrolyte-Tropf, um seinen Verlust an Körperflüssigkeiten aus zu gleichen. Der Hochdruck-Tropf hat nach wenigen Minuten seine Arbeit getan und Bucky darf aufstehen. Noch leicht wackelig auf den Beinen, schaut er sich mit Lester in der Medbay um. Sie ist in zwei Bereiche aufgeteilt, einer IC-Unit für Schwerstverletzte und einen größeren Ruheraum, in welchem sich über 30 leichtverletzte Dominate-Soldaten aufhalten. Doch eins lässt Bucky nicht los. Während er neue Kleidung von der gepanzerten Nonne erhält, schaut er sie sich noch einmal ganz genau an. Definitiv kein normaler Medic oder Feldarzt, auch der Ducal Primer beschreibt kein so gekleidetes Personal. Gemeinsam mit Lester gehen die beiden ihren Uplifting Primer und eine Abschrift der Tactica Imperialis durch, in aller Verstohlenheit natürlich, um einen Hinweis auf die Truppengattung dieser Dame zu erhalten. Da knallt plötzlich die Luke zur Medbay zu und Stahlriegel schieben sich vor. ° Proudfoot zielt, Proudfoot schießt, die Dominate Wache sackt mit zerfetztem Kopf zusammen. Kurz zuvor hatte ihm der Techpriest den Schießbefehl gegeben und über die Sekundärsysteme die Türen zu Medbay, Kontrollraum und Barracke des Bunkers verriegelt. Man hatte sich dazu entschlossen, kein Risiko ein zu gehen und sich durch das Zwischenschott zu kämpfen, bevor es schließen konnte. Die zweite Wache hinter dem Schott sackt kurz darauf ebenfalls unter dem Feuer des Trupps leblos zusammen. Nun bezieht der Trupp die Stellung der toten Wachen und starrt mit erhobenen Waffen in den letzten Korridor, welcher linker Hand die Barrackentür und geradeaus die Kontrollraumtür beinhaltet. Er ist schnurgrade und mit tiefen Nischen versehen. Was, oder ob überhaupt etwas, in diesen untergebracht ist, ist von der Wachstation aus nicht zu sehen. Dann erklingt eine leblose, weibliche Stimme über das Bunker-Vox: "Bunkerabschottung zur Außenwelt in 1 Minute abgeschlossen." Einen kurzen Countdown später seid ihr mit über 50 Dominate-Soldaten im Bunker eingesperrt, während nur die gehackten Türen zwischen euch und ihrem Zorn stehen. Noch in die Sekundärsysteme eingeloggt, sieht der Techpriest im Kamera-Feed der Barracke, wie sich ein Techniker in ihr anschickt, die Türschließung zu überschreiben. Doch nicht mit Cogboy! Er schaltet kurzerhand den Strom im hinteren Bunkerteil ab. Jetzt bleibt den Soldaten in der Barracke nichts anderes übrig, als sich den Weg frei zu sprengen oder zu schweißen. So oder so, genug Zeit sich auf sie vor zu bereiten. Horatio eilt also in den Gang, um Feuerposition in einer der Nischen zu beziehen... und rennt somit dem installierten Schwere-Waffen-Servitor in die sprichwörtlichen Arme. Oder besser gesagt in den schweren Bolter. Blut und Fleischbrocken fliegen, begleitet vom Donnern des Bolters, Horatio kippt, knapp bei Bewusstsein bleibend, in der Nische um. Zu seinem Glück, ist der Rest des Trupps reaktionsschnell. Ruby nebelt den Gang mit Rauchgranaten ein und Gigi und Eddy schleifen ihn zurück zur Wachstation, wo sie ihn stabilisieren können. Leider ist Lester, euer Medic, mit eurem Rassisten zusammen in der Medbay eingesperrt, und somit ist Horatio, trotz größtem Willen und Anstrengung, für den bevorstehenden Kampf nutzlos. Proudfoot nutzt die Vernebelung des Korridors und platziert noch flugs eine, vom Techpriest geborgte, Sprengladung vor der Barrackentür. Er schafft es zwar nicht sie scharf zu machen, aber das weiß er noch nicht. Zufrieden bezieht er wieder Stellung mit seinem Gewehr, so weit von einem möglichen Kampf entfernt, wie es seine Sichtlinie zu lässt. Stichflammen an der Tür der Barracke kündigen an, dass diese nun gewaltsam aufgeschweißt wird. Nur noch wenige Minuten vom Kampf entfernt, macht sich euer Trupp bereit. Proudfoot zielt ruhig in den Gang, Eddy baut das MG auf, Gigi nimmt dem deliriösen Horatio den Raketenwerfer ab, Ruby und Sarge nehmen an der Wand zum Korridor Aufstellung und Horatio selber liegt, mit dem Gewehr aufgeproppt, neben der Empfangstheke der Wachstation. Euer Techpriest hingegen beäugt die hinter der Theke installierte Laserkannone, klinkt sich in sie ein und schwenkt sie mit einem Grinsen auf die Barrackentür. Alles bereit zum Kampf. ° Meanwhile in the Medbay: In der Medbay während dessen, sucht Bucky das Gespräch mit der gepanzerten Nonne, nachdem Lester und er beschlossen hatten, sie sei keine Dominate-Soldatin, sondern sähe irgendwie "Sister of Battle"ig aus. Der Anfang des Gesprächs läuft eher schleppend und Lester hindert Bucky mehr als einmal mit einem Ellebogenknuff in die Rippen daran, sich sofort als imperiale Soldaten zu erkennen zu geben. Im Verlauf des, teils peinlichen, Gesprächs stellt sich heraus, die gepanzerte Nonne hieße Ingrid. Sie war einst Teil der Sisters Hospitaler der Sororitas und sei vor Jahren schon hinter feindliche Linien geraten. Zunächst zum Dienst im Dominate gezwungen, ging sie bald in ihrer neuen Arbeit auf. Denn, so sagt sie, die Soldaten des Dominate wären ebenso Imperator-treu, wie die Imperial Guard, gegen welche sie kämpften. Es sei die Schuld des vermalledeiten Herzogs, dass er sie alle in den Tod führe. Durch ihre Arbeit könne sie wenigstens ein Modicum der Leiden der Dominate-Soldaten lindern und das erfülle sie mit Stolz. Abschließend merkt sie an, dass der starre Dreifrontenkrieg auf Kulth schließlich nirgendwo hin führe und ihre Arbeit somit niemanden gefährde, sondern lediglich Leiden lindere. Da nun endlich bietet sich Bucky die Gelegenheit eines Konters. Nach mehrfachem Anstupsen durch Lester, sowie Lesters Raumschiff-imitierende Handbewegungen, fällt bei Bucky der Groschen. Das hier sei nicht länger ein festgefahrener Dreifrontenkrieg, erörtert er, eine imperiale Landung mit Millionen Soldaten sei im Gange und Ingrid hätte nun die Chance, deren Sterben im Flugabwehrfeuer zu verhindern. Was wäre für sie wichtiger, ein paar Dominates oder Millionen Guardsmen? Nun geben sich Lester und Bucky als Guardsmen zu erkennen und berichten von ihrer Mission, in der Hoffnung, Ingrid von der Rechtschaffenheit ihrer Sache zu überzeugen. Am Gesicht der Sister Hospitaler ist ab zu lesen, wie schwer ihr die nachfolgende Entscheidung fällt, doch letztendlich stimmt sie Bucky zu. Sie erklärt sich sogar bereit, den beiden zu helfen, so sie zwei Bedingungen erfüllen: Erstens, ihren derzeitigen Patienten dürfe nichts geschehen. Zweitens, sie würden Schwester Ingrid aus dem Bunker herauseskortieren, zurück zum Imperium. Bucky und Lester tauschen einen Blick und stimmen zu, auch wenn Buckys Wortwahl zunächst so klingt, als habe er im Gegenteil vor, alle Patienten zu töten. Zum Glück springt Lester ein und korrigiert Bucky, bevor Ingrid nach ihrem Bolter greift. Stattdessen führt sie den Medic und den Redneck zu einer Konsole, welche sich auf Knopfdruck einfährt, um den Blick auf einen Wartungstunnel frei zu geben. Sie bedeutet den beiden Soldaten zu folgen und führt sie zum Kogitator-Sanktum, direkt über dem Hauptreaktor. Welch eine grandiose Wendung! Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Techpriest und ihre Arbeit wäre getan. Doch da ertönt Kampfeslärm aus einem weiteren Wartungsschacht, welchen Ingrid als in die Barracken führend identifiziert. Wo gekämpft wird, darf Bucky nicht fehlen und so machen sich die drei kriechend auf den Weg in die Schlacht. ° Die schwere Barrackentür fällt aus ihren Angeln und kurz darauf wird die Welt blendend weiß. Die Dominate-Soldaten versuchen unter Schutz der Blendgranaten in den Korridor zu stürmen, fallen jedoch der Sprengladung des Ratlings zum Opfer, welche er, als sie nicht von alleine auslöste, mit einem gezielten Schuss zur Detonation bringt. Es folgen Schreie, Rauch und Blut. Und dann die Shocktrooper, welche aus härterem und klügerem Holz geschnitzt sind, als die hinter der Tür wartenden einfachen Soldaten. Hurtig eilen sie in die Nischen im Gang, als registriertes Personal des Bunkers nicht von den Servitoren unter Feuer genommen. Die erste, die ihren HE-Lasguns zum Opfer fällt ist tragischer Weise Ruby, ihr Flamer hätte den Unterschied machen können auf so beengtem Raum. Das ist den Shocktroopern wohl ebenso bewusst. Schwer verletzt und besinnungslos geht sie zu Boden. Als nächstes stirbt Sarge, von drei Schüssen, welche sich mühelos durch seinen Brustpanzer fressen, niedergestreckt. Wilde Flüche ausstoßend schießt Eddy einen der Shocktrooper mit dem MG zu Klump, während Proudfoot einen weiteren tötet, ein dritter stirbt durch die Laserkanone des Techpriests. Die übrigen Lasgun-Schüsse des Trupps verpuffen harmlos an der Plattenrüstung der Dominates. Gigi schickt sich an, dem Treiben der Shocktrooper mit dem Raketenwerfer Horatios, ein Ende zu setzen. Sie legt an, die Rakete im Lauf zündet, die Treibladung jedoch wird blockiert. Den Raketenwerfer nicht mehr rechtzeitig wegwerfen könnend, reißt es Gigi den halben Torso und den Kopf ab, als der Rohrkrepierer detoniert. Eddy, Horatio und der Techpriest werden in feinen roten Nebel gehüllt. Eddys Verstand bricht, er versucht sich, nach seiner Mutter schreiend, die Augen aus zu kratzen, während Horatio benebelt immer wilder in den Korridor feuert. Der Techpriest hingegen schaut kaltherzig auf die Szenerie menschlichen Elends und betitelt Eddy als "wertloser Hund". Zu dieser Zeit stoßen Bucky, Lester und Ingrid zu den Kämpfen hinzu. Sich als Verstärkung aus der Medbay ausgebend, massakrieren sie die letzten Verwundeten in der Barracke und, allen voran Bucky, stürmt den verbliebenen Stormtroopern im Korridor in den Rücken. Der einzige Grund, dass er nicht auch von den Servitoren in Stücke gerissen wird, ist das Schwester Ingrid ihm in den Kampf folgt, was die Gedankenroutinen der Servitoren überlastet. Die letzten beiden Shocktrooper sterben, gespalten durch Bucky's Kettenschwert und Proudfoot's Präzisionsschuss. Da niemand Eddy Rückhalt zu geben vermochte, erleidet dieser eine suizidale Psychose und stopft sich weinend eine Frag-Grenade mit solcher Gewalt in den Mund, dass ihm die Mundwinkel aufreißen. Er vergeht, als sich sein Kopf und seine Schultern in roten Nebel auflösen. Horatio, einmal mehr einen Kameraden verlierend, denkt somit immer noch unter Beschuss zu stehen und feuert vage in Bucky's Richtung. Und zwar so lange, bis er endlich unter der Anstrengung ohnmächtig wird. Der Trupp, oder was von ihm übrig ist, ist wiedervereint. Sofort werden Horatio und Ruby von Lester und Ingrid verarztet und eine kleine Verschnaufspause beruhigt die Gemüter, mit einer Ausnahme. Dem feinfühligen Ratling brennen einige Sicherungen durch und, belastet durch das Morden und die Verluste der vergangenen Tage, erleidet er einen psychotischen Schub. Der Rest des Trupps findet ihn, mit dem zerfetzten Torso einer Dominate-Leiche tanzend. Proudfoot von seinem grausigen Tanzpartner lösend, begibt sich der Trupp in den Kriechgang der Barracke, nachdem sie von der Existenz des Kogitator-Sanktums unterrichtet wurden. Das Dominate weiß es noch nicht, aber von diesem Moment an, ist Kulth so gut wie verloren. Der Techpriests tritt an den Kogitator heran und kommuniziert über seine Noo-Sphäre mit ihr. Die Prozessor-Sklavin im Inneren unterrichtet ihn über die aktuelle Lage, den letzten Mechanicus-Zugriff und bittet um Anweisungen. Kaltherzig wie eh und je, ist eine der ersten Anweisungen des Enginseers, die Luftzufuhr zum Kontrollraum ab zu stellen und den Kontrollraum anschließend aus dem Kogitator-System aus zu schließen. Dann widmet er sich wichtigeren Dingen, namentlich der Abschaltung der Flugabwehrsysteme der Hauptstadt. Jedoch nach Warnung des Kogitators nur im Nord-Westen, da die Orks im Osten der Stadt sonst durchbrächen und die imperiale Invasion gefährdeten. Mit Abschaltung der Flugabwehr erwacht nun der Voxtornister auf Lesters Rücken zum Leben, da offensichtlich ein Störfeld Teil der Flugabwehr-Systeme war. Alle Kanäle sind nun von Mechanicum-Gebeten besetzt, welche die Ankunft der Knight-Häuser Cadmus und Pertinax preisen. Im Anschluss herrscht Funkstille und ein orbitales Flächenbombardement lässt im Bunker den Staub von der Decke rieseln. Als nach dem Bombardement endlich ein Durchkommen auf den imperialen Frequenzen möglich ist, funkt Horatio das 133rd Khalax an, in der Hoffnung den erfolgreichen Abschluss der Mission zu vermelden. Mehrfach muss Horatio sich am Vox zu erkennen geben, denn jedes Mal wird sein Anruf an eine höhere Dienststelle weitergegeben, bis schlussendlich eine bekannte, dröhnende Aristokratenstimme antwortet. "Tally Ho, meine lieben, lieben Jungs!", Regimentschef Colonel Rupert höchstselbst beantwortet euren Funkspruch und erfreut sich bester Laune über euren gekürzten Bericht. Selbst Bucky's Versprechen an Ingrid, Kriegsgefangene zu machen, statt die Verwundeten zu "füsilieren", vermag seiner Stimmung keinen Dämpfer zu verpassen, ein Gentleman's Versprechen an eine Dame müsse schließlich gehalten werden. Rupert hat also keine Ahnung, wer Bucky wirklich ist und der Rest des Trupps kichert über den nun am Vox im Gespräch mit Rupert gefangenen Bucky. Man solle ihm 30 Minuten Zeit geben, um das Gebiet zu sichern, befiehlt Rupert, dann sollen der Trupp und seine Gefangenen aus dem Bunker treten. Ihr inspiziert noch kurz den Kontrollraum, aus dem seit gut einer Stunde keine Geräusche mehr kamen und findet den Kommandanten und seine Shocktrooper-Leibgarde, wie auch seine Techniker erstickt am Boden liegend, die Fingernägel an Bodenplatten und Türen blutig herausgekratzt, im verzweifelten Versuch sich zu befreien. Horatio sammelt den Säbel des Kommandanten ein, um später korrekt den Bunker übergeben zu können. Während dessen spricht Ingrid mit ihren Patienten und informiert sie über die neue Lage. Niedergeschlagen gehen Ingrid und die Kriegsgefangenen schließlich zuerst aus dem Bunker, dann folgt euer Trupp. Vor euch erstreckt sich eine Aschewüste, wo einst die Ducal Vineyards und die Vorbezirke des Industriegebiets lagen. Am Horizont brechen die gewaltigen Rümpfe der Großraumlander durch die Wolkendecke und schieben sich vor den rot glühenden Sonnenuntergang, ganze Regimenter auf einmal absetzend. Prefab-Kasernen und -Bunker schießen durch die Atmosphäre und zünden ihren Umkehrschub kurz vor dem Aufprall. Eine Kasernenstadt entsteht vor euren Augen, groß genug um alle Truppen der Invasion zu beherbergen. Hinter euch, nahe der Adamantiumhülle der Stadt, säubern gewaltige Knights den letzten Widerstand der Dominates außerhalb der Stadt, ihr Heraldik stolz im Wind wehend. Kühle Abendluft schlägt euch aus den Bergen entgegen und lässt die vor euch aufgereiten Banner im Wind knattern. Rupert hat das Gebiet nie sichern müssen, wird euch klar. Rupert hat alle nicht im Kampf gebundenen Khalaxanischen Truppen auf dem neugeschaffenen Marsfeld antreten lassen. Zu euren Ehren, den Helden der Bravo Company, den Rettern der Invasion. Beifall und Jubelrufe branden euch entgegen und schlucken sogar den Lärm der landenden Raumschiffe und Prefabs. Horatio übergibt Colonel Rupert, welcher am Ende des hunderte Meter langen Ehrenspaliers auf euch wartet, den Säbel des Kommandanten -"Sehr propper von dir, mein Junge, sehr propper."- und euch wird, unter den ausladenden Worten eures Kommandeurs, das Macharian Cross an die Brust geheftet. Während ihr die jubelnden Khalaxaner hinter euch lasst, als ihr mit Rupert's Stabs-Chimera höchstselbst zur Basis gefahren werdet, wird einigen von euch klar, was eure neue Auszeichnung bedeutet. Innerhalb weniger Tage vom einfachen Soldaten zum Offizier. Eure Eltern wären stolz auf euch gewesen. Category:Story